Starcrossed
by Corkk the Forgetful Scribe
Summary: Romeo and Juliet based on the world of warcraft
1. Introduction

To keep it simple, Nothing here is owned by me… all go to Blizzard studios, and Mr. Shakespeare.

Also for your benefit, here is a general character list.

Romeo Montague - Blood elf

Juliet Capulet – Draenei

Mercutio – Undead (c'mon think of the irony…)

Tybalt – Dwarf

Paris – Night elf

Friar Lawrence - Tauren

The nurse - Gnome

Benvolio - Troll

* * *

In the mystical city of Shattrah, where this story took place, a long-standing hatred between two factions erupted into new violence, citizens staining their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlikely children of these enemy forces became lovers but with no happy end in sight. Their unfortunate deaths put a halt on their people's feuds. This is the story of their doomed love and their people's anger, which nothing but the deaths of nearly innocent children could stop. Listen patiently, as I weave a tale, of star-crossed lover's destined in all things but one, to fail.


	2. Bel Rosaline

"In Love?"

"Out…"

"Out of love?"

"I love someone but she doesn't return my affection."

"Love is not as easy as the stories say you know… it seems to cause trouble and pain as much as it can cause happiness."

"_Poor Romeo" _thought Benvolio; he has had so much trouble in the past few weeks, ever since his heart had been stolen by fair Rosaline. Since he had seen her, he spent nearly every waking moment either with her, or finding ways to win her over. Or at least, that was, until yesterday when he had finally approached her with his feelings.

It had been a disaster from the beginning, he had meant to climb the hedge and approach her parents manor quietly and visit her at her window in the night. He should have known it would never work, I mean really, to crawl into a mansion and bypass all the guards and hope she just happened to be awake…

In short, he had been caught by a guard and had almost not had his chance to talk to the fair lady. As he was being thrown out, fair Rosaline walked up and he made his intentions known. She was quite surprised that he would make such a move, and they say you could tell that it hurt her to turn him down. But all the same she had chosen a life of celibacy, and she was not one to go back on her words.

Since then, Romeo had slumped through the streets of Shattrath City, almost as if he had become one of the mindless scourge just wandering without a clear path or thought it had nearly Benvolio's heart to see his cousin so down, and he had been trying to find a way to help him get over the fair maid.

It wasn't as if Romeo was not handsome, he was striking, even for a Sin'dorei. His long red hair usually pulled back in a ponytail, and his goatee was always meticulously trimmed. His pale skin was in stark contrast with his glowing green eyes. A slender boy, he was never really fit for the blood knights, but he had made it work with a combination of speed and cunning.

"Dear Cousin, Dear Benvolio, help me forget her, this is causing me no small amount of pain…"

"Why not just forget about her, I am sure your truest of friends, Mercutio, could help you find a way to get your mind off of her."

Romeo, nearly being pulled by his troll'ish cousin stumbled back towards his home, looking for his oldest friend.

"I do not know if Juliet is ready to marry young Paris" said Lord Capulet cautiously.

"I do not see why my good lord," replied Paris, "I have seen girls younger than her married and happier than many older couples."

"Ah, But she who marries young must grow up faster, and that I do not particularly like that for my daughter. But alas, it is really her decision. You have my permission to woo her, make her love you, and if she wants it as much as you do, then I will not stand in your way."

And indeed, he had no problem with the young Night elf, the Kaldorei were a respectable race even though many harbored a resentment of his own people for their relation to the Eredar that killed so many of their people during the burning crusades. A marriage of this caliber would do both of their people good.

He called his servant peter, a stout little dwarf, to his chamber.

"Peter, I need you to deliver these invitations to the people on this list. I will be having a party at my home tonight and I would like to see it a festive occasion."

Peter left the mansion, he sighed. "_If he ever figures out that I can't read, I'm through_" he thought.

As he tried to figure out what to do, a young troll pulled a blood elf around the corner. Talking about something he couldn't understand in Thalassian. Peter figured that at least the elf might know what the note said, and Horde people in Shattrath tended to be much more friendly than those in other cities. As little as he wanted to speak to them, they could be the difference between success and being fired.

"Excuse me young sirs," Peter began in a halting common, "would either you be familiar with Draenei language?"

After recovering from the shock of being asked a question by a dwarf, Romeo replied, as smooth as if he had been speaking Common all his life, and, as the son of a dignitary, he had, along with all the other common languages used in Azeroth and the outlands.

"why yes sir dwarf, I do happen to know it, why? Is a "proud member of the Alliance" not able to speak one of their own languages?" he said with a smirk, Benvolio doubled over in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

Peter began to stomp off indignantly muttering under his breath about "kids these days".

"Return kind sir, I will help you, you must forgive us "kids" (another burst of muffled laughter) we have learned no discipline."

Peter handed him the letter and list and Romeo stared at it intently remembering the words and what they meant.

"Lord Martino and his wife and daughters,

Count Anselme and his beautiful sisters,

Vitruvio's widow,

Mr. Placentio and his lovely nieces,

Mercutio and his brother Valentine,

My uncle Capulet and his wife and daughters,

My fair niece Rosaline and Livia,

Mr. Valentio and his cousin Tybalt,

And Lucio and the lively Helen."

"That's quite an important group, might I ask where they are going?" queried Romeo.

"Lord Capulet is having a party," Peter said, eyeing the elf warily, "but people of your low class are not welcome…" he barely whispered as Romeo and Benvolio realized he had mistaken them for paupers "now I bid you good day." The dwarf muttered with an audible sigh, glad to be free of the horde's presence.

After he left Romeo and Benvolio looked at each other with a glint of mischief in their eye's. If Mercutio was going, it would be no trouble to get in, and it was always fun to crash an alliance party.


End file.
